Detentionaire : The Case
by tank destoryer
Summary: The Behaviour Analysis Unit send a team of FBI agents to investigate a series of missing teachers from A Nigma High while they went undercover as teachers with the help from Lee Ping . But they discovered deadly secrets , more of Lee's past and face off against a conspiracy that will change everything . A Nigma High and the City of Toronto will never be the same .
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : The prank**

* * *

**Author Note : I have no idea where the Detentionaire Series takes place so I think it should take place in Toronto .**

Screams were heard in auditorium where the biggest prank has been unleashed at the student body of A Nigma high for the first . Chaos everywhere , students were screaming for help , knocking into other people and running around in circles . Frogs were unleashed into the gym and bright light blinding other students and teachers . Potato flakes sprinkled around everyone creating the screams to be louder and green paint showered the entire assembly.

" What in tarnation is going on in here ? " yelled Principle General Barrage the new principle of A Nigma High.

Stink bomb ! " screamed a kid as green vapor like smoke covered everyone suddenly kids immediately throwing up instantly on each other

Others were banging on the doors hoping that there was someone to get them out . Students puking from smelling the stink bomb , teachers and other students had paint slashing down on their clothes .

Music blazing loudly as it muffle their screams suddenly the water sprinklers busted and spraying water into the students soaking their clothes and mixing prank goo staining everyone's clothes . The red tazelwurm was lose in the gym and attacking one of the students.

Then all the school's water had being redirected to the auditorium breaking off the sprinkler tips and causing a semi-flood in the auditorium. Lights flashing and then it was over , just the cries of people screaming for help . People covered in prank goo

" Who is responsible for this " Roared General Barrage making his way past other shell shocked students . Prank goo on his military uniform . Suddenly the doors were open stepping in a red Asian teen laughing .When the perverbial smoke finally clears the doorway .

All eyes turned to the teen , everyone was mad as hell but ready to tear the kid into pieces.

Lee's eyes wide open in shocked surrounded by the entire student body covered with prank goo and then he continued to laughed . But this wasn't a joke , it was a setup for Lee Ping .

" You did this . " roared the cyborg ex military half man and machine marching towards lee , the entire gym was dead silent .

" Not one day , not one month . " he addressed to the crowd walking past students and teachers including Lee's mom

" You boy ! are sentence to one full year of Detention. " Roared Barrage pointing his finger at Lee's chin

" But sir , I was at the washroom all the time it couldn't be me " explained Lee trying to defend himself . Suddenly the bleep noise echoed around the gym causing a few people to panic and scream .

" The bleeping is happening again ! HIDE " screamed a girl

" ITs coming from over there ! " yelled Ewrien as everyone turn their attention to the last remaining chair with Lee's backpack on but the backpack blowed smoke from the inside .

The new principle snatched out and held the bag in the air "Whoes bag is this . " Barrage yelled holding the bag . " It looks like mine . " suggested Lee but Barrage frown at Lee , rerunning his bag holding up blueprints , notes and maps in his other hand .

" If you didn't do it Why do you have blue prints of the school , recipes for stink bombs ." Barrage demanded .

Great wave of growls echoed around the infested strain gym. Lee chucked a little adding nervousness , crossing his fingers together . " You think it is fun . Well lets see . What of these . You report down to the sub basement every single day at 15 / 15 " sneered Barrage .Barrage was going to enjoy making Lee's life miserable

A wave of confusion echoed around the gym as everyone stared at the new principle with confusion " It 3 : 15! You yogurt loving tree huggers ."

" Everyone is going to hate him and us " whispered Lee's best friend Cam to Holgor as Lee's furious mother stormed across the sticky green goo floor . Her eyes flaming with fury .

" Ya , at least his mommy still love him . " chucked Holger wiping his goo face.

" When you get home , you go straight to your room , you are ground for four years . " she screamed at Lee .

Vice-Principle Victoria approached the messy principle and she wasn't covered with prank goo . " Principle Barrage , maybe we should cancel class and tell the students to go home and have a hot shower . " she said thinly .

But Barrage didn't care , it was his job and his school and now he was going to turn this school into a military base by doing things his way.

" No Vice Principle Victoria , we might smell like Sam Hell but this is A Nigma High and we stay the course so Mr Ping here get his free 15/15 detention ." he announced coldly

" Dismissed " he pushed a button on his remote control as Lee groaned with defeat as goo-covered angry students looked at him as they walk out of the gym. " I am never going live though this . " Lee groaned .

* * *

**Behaviour Analysis Unit HQ **

_"Secrets. Everyone has them. The light of day and truth reveal some secrets to be nagging obsessions or habits, while other secrets may be as incriminating as a literal decaying skeleton in one's closet."  
_ Kenn Bivins

" Three kidnappings in the past 3 weeks, No trance or evidence and but connected to the same school . A Nigma High . " said agent Hotcher the leader of the BAU team . At the meeting room was a table filled with files and pictures of three people .

At the table were agent Morgan , agent JJ , Dr Reid , Rossi and Alex Blake as they gathered around the table looking at the profiles , photos ,and police records

" Coach Pummel ,Principle Wrust ,Miss Lob ; all kidnapped at the same time at the same school according to local authorities . "

Alex frown and suggested" No connection and no evidence that link to the kidnappings . Maybe the unsub want to send a message in fear . "

"A random/targeted person is kidnapped for more than 24 hours , the family would have to contact local authorities if a random was demanded by the kidnapper ,they had to processed with the random demanded while cooperating with authorities " explained Dr Reid as he made a reference to usual kidnappings

" Good point Reid , but those folks disappeared without a trance. No random is demanded. No evidence contacted to the disappearance . The unsub must be clever in this. " said Morgan looking at the photos and the files .

" Or he/she may have an accomplice to do the job . " suggested JJ " Then cover up the evidence with an excuse claiming they are on vacation or personal reasons. "

" Yes , there are other people who known them tell local authorities with false information they went on a vacation to Groove Groff . " added Rossi

Alex raised her eyebrows " Yeah but the problem is Groove Groff isn't in the world's continents or holiday travel agencies . Doesn't this place exist. "

" If the unsub may have connection to the Groove Groff and one of them knowing the unsub who may have a gruff against them . " JJ continued .

Rossi took a deep breath and said " This kind of unsub is manipulating authorities in believing there is nothing in the case . There could be a informant in the police force."

"Causing Local police to abandon the missing person case due to lack of evidence. " said Hotcher " This unsub is driving authorities in the same direction where the last victim is seen . We lucky there is no reports of a dead body around . They gave us the information from the case and asked us to look into it ."

" If these events connected to the same school this would lead to connection with someone that have a gruff against them for unknown purposes . " added Alex

But Morgan frowned while staring at the old principle of A Nigma High " That strange , why would the old principle suddenly disappeared for no reason. May it personal for him to have a reason to disappear or he did inform the school he is retiring . Doesn't add up . "

" We can't find a connection , another chance is to go uncover as teachers , some of the students that know them will give a chance to find them . " said JJ hand each of his team a file contain false personal information .

" Did Garcia made those ? " said Alex holding up a fake ID with the name **Ms Anderson **" Reminds me of high school. Boys , Classes and prom ."

" All of you will address in different names , if we want to create the profile we will be talking to students or teachers if they have any contract or connection to the missing teachers . " said Rossi . " I have a feeling this case will be very interesting if it fit the profile ."

A small wave of chuckles heard around the group along with Hotcher . It reminded them of their teenhood when they were at high school .

" We go in there as teachers with different names but we need to act like we are teaching a class as long as the unsub don't see anything suspicious involving us. No badges or guns . We have to hide them in case we come across any contact with the unsub . " warned Hotcher.

" We will be heading to Toronto , pack up and dress professionally. We will be starting at A Nigma High in two days . " said Hotcher .

The BAU was going to Toronto and go undercover as teachers of A Nigma High but the team wasn't aware of a secret conspiracy happening at the school . They are going to find out but the city of Toronto and A Nigma High will never be the same .

* * *

**Unknown location **

The mysterious woman appeared infront of a large flat screen computer as a small group of people seated around the table listening to the recordings of an conversation between the two figures . The recording on the screen active as the members of the " Council " viewing the conversation .

Computer voice -**"Let's see if he remembers, state current mission factors."**  
Barrage -"Subject _Lee Ping _was set up to take the fall for the school prank."

Computer voice -**"Who was the prank master mind?"**  
Barrage -""Subject _Lynch Webber._"

Computer voice -**"And why?"**  
Barrage -""The prank was set up to get subject _Barrage_ fired!"

Computer voice -**"For what reason?"**  
Barrage -""So subject _Vice Principal Victoria _could run brainwashing experiments at the school."

Computer voice -**"Hmm, and why?"**  
Barrage -""Searching... Unknown."

Computer voice -**"So, did she succeed?"**

_ Barrage_ -"Searching... Unknown."

Computer voice -**"Power him down and wipe his memory."**

" What an interesting change of events." said the mysterious woman as she turned to the meeting table with all the members in their sits . " The brain washing experiment is provide to be a failure than we expected because of that boy ." growled an over weight black man as he bang his fist on the table .

" Easy ." order a woman with the Ipad

" Our informants informed us the FBI send a small team to investigating our activities and they will soon be involved in that boy's past . I say we leave the boy alone and pretend nothing happened . " the paranoid man continued .

"I am aware of your concern with the FBI . Well , in that case , we need to take precautions if Lee want to find further answers . " her eyes narrowed as her tone darkling " We stay with the plan . " A smile spread on her face .

" We will see . But we will observe them. " as they turned to see the photographs of the entire BAU team on the big screen in front of the council: Agent Hotcher , Agent JJ , Dr Reid , Agent Alex , Agent Morgan and Agent Rossi .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Meet the new teachers **

A door open , stepping in Lee Ping as he made his way into the hallway to his locker pasting students and teachers, the red hair teen who got busted for a prank he didn't commit , a memory came in his head as he open his locker putting his books in .

A month and a half ago , He was famed for the biggest prank in high school history . Lee found out a guy named Lynch Webber and Vice Principle Victoria framed him for the prank .

He found out that VP Victoria was using the students as experiment subjects in her brainwashing project and Lynch was the mastermind that set up the prank so he play a game of endless knock knock jokes. He successfully stopped her and Lynch got away from the fight but Lee wasn't done yet .

However , the prank made him popular around the school but he didn't know he was the only scarp goat in a conspiracy at school.

Lee walked down the hallway with a bored and tired expression on his face until something hit him as loud footsteps are near him . Lee noticed an young woman with yellow hair walked past him , dressed as an office manager and she was carrying a brown bag and a black and muscled man was carrying a side pack .

" Who are those guys ? " Lee asked to himself as he eyed the couple heading for the teacher's lounge as another man in a shaggy black hair in collar shirt and fiber jacket open the door leading the couple in , he peak from the corner to get a closer look. " Oh , I get it . New guys means new teachers at school ."

"Is there a problem young man ? " asked a man as Lee jumped to turn to face one of the new teachers

Lee turned to see a young handsome man in a suit with a frown on his face . " Uh no sir ." said Lee nervously but the man just lowered his frown and he said in a soft tone " My name is Mr Davidson , this is my first day here . Surprising , you didn't know, What's your name ? "

Lee blink with surprise " It Lee ."

" Nice to meet you Lee . My apologies , you didn't know this is my first time here . Hurry on, you are late for class ." as the two heard the bell ring . The man and the prankster departed in their separate ways . But Lee didn't know that Mr Davidson was a FBI agent named Aaron Hotcher and he was working undercover as a teacher of A Nigma High.

" What the heck was that ? Never seen this dude before" said Lee to himself quietly before hurrying to his science class .

**Science Class **

" Good morning A Nigma , I am Tina Kwee -" said Tina Kwee , Lee's crush as she address herself on the TV before she could finish her mid-sentence and another report named Chaz Monoriainian barging her sentence with his own chose of words .

" I am the Chaz and everyone knows Chaz Monoriainian . Today special at A Nigma High are new people of A Nigma High . Drum rolls ! Your own new teachers " The camera turned to a small group of men and women in their sits ; they all smiled and waved at the camera

A few students smirked as Lee and Holger continued to watch the news . " In other news , we would like to introduced few teachers ." the camera turned to the handsome man in a suit in a chair.

Lee's eyebrows went wide and he recognized the man that talk to him at the hallway " That the same guy that talk to me ? What he doing here "

" My name is Mr Davidson ." said Mr Davidson to the camera" I would like meet my colleagues , meet Miss Anderson , Mr Cussler , Miss Jenifer , Jason Reid and Dr Borty . "

A man in his late 30 with a beard around his mouth in a suit and tie came up to the camera before waving at the camera , along with a African American man , then a shaggy hair man came next , Another woman in yellow hair and an older woman came to the camera . They all introduce their names to the school live one by one at the camera before sitting down.

" I am Miss Anderson." said the older woman

" I am Mr Cussler ." said the man with the light berad

"I am Miss Jenifer." said the woman with the yellow blonde hair

" I am Jason Reid ." said the African American Man

" I am Dr Borty." said the shaggy hair man

Then , Tina tried to ask a question to Mr Davidson " So what brings you and your friends to A Nigma High ."asked Tina to the teacher . Mr Davidson said " I found myself a position here after a friend of mine give job here at this school before he retire until I met Mr Cussler one of my closest friends. "

Tina tried to asked another question " Mr Davidson , are you all are here as a supply teachers or you just came here -

" Ohhhhh, looks like someone wants to be a show off than prankster Lee Ping . So what is going to be -?" smirked Chaz

But the man with the light beard cut Chaz's sentence and he said thinly " May you should show some respect to the people that are new here including your co-reporter like Ms Kwee . Would you agree Mr Monorianina ?"

Chaz eyes' wide open to the man's statement then smirked softy but Chaz laughed " That funny , you got me real good ! Better come to Daddy. " then point to Mr Cussler This one going be on CHAZ's Corner ! "

Mr Davidson frowned and said something to Chaz " Maybe you can save your question later . Let the young lady speak ."

" Miss Kwee , I am going to be at A Nigma High for the rest of the year ." Mr Cussler n said " To replaced the teachers that retired or went on vacation. We will all be taking their place for the rest of the year too."

Tina and Chaz just sat there with their mouths open with surprise." That all I wanted to say , thank you your time ." before he shook Tina's hand and Chaz's hand , the new teachers emerged from their seats one by one ; they respectfully shook the reporters hands as they walked out of the news room .

" Well that all A Nigma High . Tina out ." reported Tina as her check went red as the screen went black . The entire science class exploded into loud conversations about the new teachers .

lee frowned at the screen TV " I got find out who those guys are , but they are up to something Hogler , I got a bad feeling about these guys ."

**Park lot **

Morgan or Mr Reid walked out of the school's exit before turning to check if anyone was following him . He turned on his cell phone , dial a number before waiting .

" Hello Mr Morgan or isn't Mr Reid ." a cheerful voice echoed from his cell phone . Morgan chuckled and he said " Do both for me baby girl. So Gracie can you get a list of the staff working in A Nigma High. One of them may have connection to Principle Barrage . Can you get a profile of General Barrage ? I got a feeling there is something going on. But it real big "

" No problem , Mr Morgan ."

A mysterious man peek behind a car and took a picture of Morgan talking on the phone and offer a grin to himself . He was lucky that Morgan didn't see him and that man was assigned to keep an eye on the uncover FBI team .

" Thanks Garcia , I call you back ." Morgan heard a motorcycle roaring on his right . He saw a man dressed in a red jacket wearing a full face zooming past him on his motorcycle . That man just took a quick look at him and went out of the parking lot .

" What the hell ? " asked Morgan , he nearly pull out his gun in front of a group of kids . " That guy doesn't even have a license plate number ."

" This is just the beginning . Agent Morgan ." said the man to himself .


End file.
